TFP Ponies - The first Christmas
by DJMoonRay
Summary: Story takes place in the same as war ended. Megatron is trying to redone everythign bad on Christmas Eve, but plans are never perfect. Plus, other are too learning what it is like to spend this cold time of the year like family. Takes place before comic. Optimus/Megatron, Knockout/Breakdown, Starscream/Soundwave hints


**TFP PONIES - THE FIRST CHRISTMAS**

**Quick note before reading. This story takes place before the comic. Right in the same year when war ended. Please before you will scream what the f*ck is that, please note I am not an American. I am fromt he Czec Republic and we celebrate Christmas this way. I know you are all used on the American way, but I thought you could learn something new by this. Plus, I think our potatoe salad is more suitable for ponies then turkey. Have fun and Merry let Christmas to you alla nd Happy New Year.**

Optimus was very content and snuggled lying in his bed. Well... their bed. It was good to call Megaton his mate, but he was still getting used to it. When he opened his blue bright eyes, he saw face of his mate, who was warmly smiling at him. Optimus slowly smiled back and Megatron slowly kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, my qualitie." He then began to nuzzle Optimus' face and mane. Prime heard a sniff and he sighed. "Megs..." His mate blinked and he stopped. "You just smell so good."

After few more minutes spent in the bedroom, Megatron was content eating and he was watching Optimus reading a book. "How can you eat and read at the same time?" Optimus blinked and he smiled. "I can teach you that." Megatron's throat got tight, when he touched an idea he should read. He was a gladiator, not librarian and books, even now never got his attention. "Megs..." Megatron returned from his dream world and blinked at Prime. "Christmas is here, we need a tree."

Megatron got stunned by realization. He was saying every day that they will get the tree on the next day, and day after, and after... and after... hmm, qualitie. He shook his head and realized it's really Christmas Eve already. Oh Prime, it all went so fast. Their first shared Christmas. "Don't worry Optimus, I'm on it."

Silver alicorn jumped out of the chair and he smashed right into the wall. "STUPID WALL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR KIDS! TALK TO ME YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Optimus just sighed and he sipped of his tea.

Megatron threw on himself a purple scarf, jacket and boots and got out. The first Christmas, he could prove Optimus he understood his mistakes. He will take this the bet day of their life. After all, when you have such a qualitie as Optimus, you must try your best.

He ran around their town and asked, who wanted to get a tree with him. In the finale he got into the team WheelJack, Breakdown, Bulkhead and even Bumblebee with Smokescreen. It looked like Ratchet was really, really glad he will take away annoying kids for a while.

"Ok, now listen douche-bags of meat. No one will get apart from the whole group, I am not going to search for you, and to dig you out, I am not a mole, you know." He looked at everyone and he snorted, when he saw their faces. " I mean it..."

"Sure... boss." Whistled WheelJack and Megatron growled at Wrecker. It was peace, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't get annoyed by Autobots. He was ready to make a first step, when he realized one more thing. "... go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He said and he took off. He headed right to his Colosseum and entered it. It was empty these winter days, no one was working, all Vehicons had days off. Yes, no one was working. Or at least you could be that naive to think that.

He slowly opened one of the doors, and... of course, of course he was there. "Soundwave... Are you serious? Are you really working on this day? It's Christmas, everyone is being lazy, so I command you to be lazy." Dark blue pegasus looked at him from behind his working table, and when he after a while continued in his work, Megatron frowned and he grabbed him. He took Soundwave's things, got them into his bag, put his clothes on him and wrapped scarf tight around his neck. He then carried him tot eh main door of Colosseum, opened it and pointed out. "GO AND BE LAZY FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!"

Pegasus looked at him in total silence and his boss then finally grabbed him and threw him out. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, SOUDWNAVE!" He then closed the door and to be sure Soundwave won't come back locked it. Lord then took off again to the sky and caught up with the rest of group. "Ok guys, let's cut down some tree, and no hippie words about it." The group was on their way through a forest. They were all looking around to see every tree, Bumblebee was quickly running around the forest and Breakdown then shivered.

"I know it's cold." Bulkhead said, but Breakdown shook his head. "Nah, I just have bad experience with forests."

"Shut your at mouth and move your butts! I have too other work today, not only you." Megatron growled and he then noticed Bumblebee pulling his leg and pointing to the side. "You found a good tree?" Little yellow pony nodded. "All right, let's cut it down and get it for my qualitie!" Megatron followed Bumblebee. WheelJack ran right after him with SmokeScreen, but Bulkhead with Breakdown walked slow, talking.

"So you say it's better to put some mushrooms on the pizza?" "Yup."

Megaton with others got to the place and alicorn got his eyes on a very beautiful and healthy looking tree. "Come here little tree, come to Megsie." Lord grinned his sharp teeth and WheelJack got to the tree and clapped on it. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! What are you doing to the tree?! It's for Optimus! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Megatron roared on Wrecker and WheelJack just rolled his eyes.

"Chill down, boss, I was just checking it out." Megatron was still keeping both eyes on him, then he turned back. "Where are those green and blue idiots so long?!" His ears twitched when he suddenly out of nowhere heard a weird sound. He turned back and he saw the tree was out of the ground, even with the roots.

"WHAT ARE YOU SLAGGING DOING?!"

"I got it out of the ground with the magic, now we don't have to cut it." Smokescreen smiled and in the second he had snoring Megatron on his nose.

"I was supposed to cut it! And bring it to Optimus!"

"Sorry boss, you're too slow. We already have it hooked and bulk and Breakdown." WheelJack informed the alicorn and two ground ponies were already pulling it away.

"WAIT- I WAS SUPOSED TO DO ALL OF THAT!" Megatron yelled, frowning and WheelJack came around him. "Heh, sure boss." Decepticon leader was standing there, watching others, then he just frowned in anger and slowly followed them back to the town.

Megatron heavily sighed, when they put the tree down on the ground and Optimus came to see it. Prime was visibly very content with their treasure and touched the tree. "Well you've got a very nice and healthy tree. Good work everyone."

"Anything for you sir!" SmokeScreen shouted in joy and Megatron frowned again. Optimus noticed it, so he just thanked again the group split up. Prime then came to his mate. "Megs, why are you angry? It's a beautiful tree."

"I was supposed to find it! Cut it! And bring it to you! Me!" Warlord barked and Optimus just blinked. "Bbut it doesn't matter, you didn't do all the work."

"IT DOES! I wanted to make-... aaarrghhh." Megatron growled in annoyance and he walked away. Optimus was watching his mate, confused and he then looked at tree. "Megs... What is it this time?"

Megatron was slowly going through town. Minding his own business in his head and not caring about surroundings. It was his duty to bring that tree, and- He sighed. He remembered on Optimus' confused and worried look when he snapped. Was he making the same mistakes again? He wanted this day to be perfect, for Optimus, so he had to try to do everything as best he could. He knew he couldn't do everything he wanted to do, but he had to try. Optimus forgave him, so he couldn't let him down.

He then felt a rush of cold wind, what blew around him. He looked up to see two pegasi moving and preparing clouds for evening, to be sure it will snow. Dreadwing moved one more cloud and Starscream clapped on the cloud, and then laid on it. Megaton was watching them and then he came loser. Pegasi noticed him and they landed on the ground in front of their leader.

"Hello, Master." Starscream greeted and Megatron looked at the clouds. Starscream shivered a little, he was nervous they did something wrong and Megatron will kick them so hard, they will fly even without their wings. Dreadwing was too silently waiting, he didn't want to get shot into his back again. Warlord was taking his time, watching every single cloud on the sky. Starscream with Dreadwing were more and more nervous by every second, but then alicorn raised his hoof. Starscream swallowed hard, getting ready to get a hit. To his surprise, nothing came. Megatron just merely patted him on the head. "Good work." He said and went away.

Blue and silver pegasus stared at him with wide eyes. "Is he on something again?" Dreadwing said in unsure tone and Starscream shrugged. "Maybe, he is always on something. Anyway, I'm going home now, see you in the evening." Starscream unwrapped his scarf and wrapped it up again around his neck to have it right. "Yeah, see ya." Dreadwing answered and silver pegasus rushed home.

He didn't know why, but this day was weird. Maybe it just seemed that way, because he couldn't even remember, when they celebrated Christmas for the last time. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about all those sweets, presents and-

His dreamworld was shattered in one second, when he smashed into someone. They both fall into the snow and Starscream groaned in annoyance. He got snow off his nose and he then glared at second pony. "Soundwave!"

Blue pegasus shook some snow off him and he then looked at Starscream. "Really, Soundwave! Learn to look where you are going!" They both stood up and Starscream got his nose right to Soundwave's one. "You're impossible! Learn to live a normal life, not only work and watch your steps! But what could I actually expect from a freak, who just spends his time in work and home with animals?" Starscream snorted and he walked around Soundwave. Blue pegasus was watching him in silence and Starscream shook his head and took off the ground. "Stupid Soundwave."

Starscream knew very well Soundwave heard it. Blue pegasus didn't show a single hint of the slightest emotion and he too walked to his home.

He slowly opened the door, it was so silent. No pony was waiting there for him, just stocks of papers, work what he brings to his home. He then heard some sound, well there wasn't a pony, but there was someone else. A cat and bird rushed through the hall and jumped n their master. Soundwave smiled widely and he welcomed in his hooves his pets. Ravage snuggled to his chest and Laserbeak to his cheek when he landed on Soudwnave's shoulder. Spymaster took off his glasses and pulled both pets close to him. With them, he wasn't alone. Even on the Christmas... or his birthday.

While that, Arcee was taking out of the oven sweets and she smiled, when she smelled them. Blue unicorn got sweets to the bowl and she took of her cooking suit. "Well, it's all done. Thanks for the help guys."

Cliffjumper with Knockout were putting chocolate on the sweets." It too looks like you didn't eat anything. I rather didn't even ask Breakdown with Bulkhead to help. I know they would like... but there wouldn't be any sweets left then."

"Eh, if I wasn't a unicorn with magic, I wouldn't help you, Arcee. I can imagine that horror of getting dirty by chocolate." Knockout then gave a rather disgusted look when to CliffJumper, who had chocolate all over his hoofs, chest and face. "Eeeww, well, it only makes me even more sure I am the most beautiful one here."

CliffJumper in answer just licked his hoof. "Hm, tastes good, 'Cee. Knockout why didn't you go with others for tree?"

"You crazy, right? It's cold outside, snow, ice, for some mud. I am not gonna take a chance of getting dirty, not today, not any other day." Knockout snorted out these words and Arcee grimaced at him.

"Oh you pity little thing, getting dirty. Just like in that... tunnel?"

Knockout's blood stopped and he glared at Arcee with killing look. "I told you to never talk about that damn tunnel and train. Never!"

Arcee wanted to say something, but then Ratchet came in. "Ok kids, I've got you some really good drinks. You'll love it."

"Ratchet we don't want to get drunk on the first Christmas spent together." Arcee was looking at al bottles and Knockout got her attention.

"Phew, drunk or not, I will still be the most beautiful one here."

"And the gayest one." Arcee answered and returned the bottles to Ratchet. CliffJumper snickered and he poked Knockout a little. "She got you."

Knockout was about to say something in his dense, but then he realized CliffJumper touched him with his dirty hoof with chocolate. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Well... this will be an interesting day." Arcee said and they all watched Knockout, rolling don on the floor.

On the other place, Megatron was taking out all lights and decoration. "I'll show Optimus I can do all of this by myself, just for him, without wings and magic." He took the ladder and leaned in on the roof. "You will love this, Optimus." He took lights into his mouth and began to climb up and finally got on the roof. "Heh, nothing what Warlord and gladiator couldn't handle." He chuckled and put hoof on the next part of roof. In the next second he slipped and with yell fell down to the snow. "...OW! DAMN THIS!" He was still lying on the ground, cursing in his mind, when he saw the face of Smokescreen.

"Boss what are doing? A snow angel? I love that! Can I make one too?!"

"How can you be still so happy and hyperactive? Where is Optimus?" Alicorn shook to get snow off his body and young unicorn pointed the direction. "He is in the library."

"OK, OK, that means I have plenty of time before evening comes, and I can redone some disasters I did here at home. I almost burned all curtains when I was trying to cook."

"You did what?" Decepticon leader and young Autobot looked in the same direction and they saw Optimus standing there, visibly with books in his bag. "You- you are home already?" Optimus sighed at Megatron's answer- "It's Christmas Eve, we are supposed to be together... Anyway what did you want to do on the roof Megs?" Megatron was silent for a while and then he hided the lights in the snow. "Nothing, really, nothing."

"Then please come and help me with preparations for the evening." Optimus begged his mate and Megatron just nodded. Smokescreen rather didn't say anything, he just greeted Prime and walked away.

For the rest of the day everyone was every detail for the evening. It wasn't snowing, for now. Snow was slowly going down and night finally came. All the lights in the town came to life and all ponies gathered around the huge tree on the square. Optimus was with a smile looking at tree and everyone around. For once time, he actually let himself smile. It was so peaceful. Until the Megatron came again...

"I'll put a star on the tree." He said, but he blinked in annoyance when Starscream flew to him. "No! I want to take the star! Don't forget, it's in my name. I'll take it!" He tried to grab the star but Megatron didn't let go. "I'll do it Starscream!"

"Megs, can't you just make a deal?"

Megatron looked at Optimus. "NO! I want to do this! I want you to have a perfect Christmas! Let's go of it!" Megatron grabbed Starscream by magic and he smashed him into the snow hardly. Pegasus looked at him with scared look. Megatron had again that angry and mad face, what they knew very well from the war. Alicorn was growling and snorting and Starscream crawled a little away.

"Megs..." Megatron came to his mind again, when he heard Optimus' voice and he looked back at him.

"Eh... I think we should go inside, this will be ugly." Breakdown said and everyone nodded. They went away and Optimus then looked right at his mate.

"What has gone into you Megs?" Optimus' blue eyes glanced with question. Alicorn wasn't talking for a while, looking for words. "I...I... I wanted to make this day perfect for you! All by myself! But for the all day, everyone is ruining it! I wanted it to be perfect for YOU!" Megatron yelled and there were actually tears coming down his face. He shut his eyes tight and turned his face away from Optimus. What happened to him? Why was he so soft and weak? He was doing it again, everything was wrong because of him. He shivered, but then he felt a hoof around his neck, and how Optimus snuggled to his chest.

"Oh, Megs. You got it all wrong. That's not what I wished for." Megatron snapped when he heard it and Optimus then looked into his mate's red eyes. "I don't want a perfect Christmas, Megs, it's our first Christmas ever spent together. Of course it won't be perfect. And I don't want you to do all the work. That's not that this holiday is about."

"Then what is it then?" Lord asked and Optimus pointed at others, who were in one of houses. "It's about spending time together with your friends and family. I know it... Before we met I spent Christmas with my family, and then Alpha Trion. But since I became Prime and all these things happened, I was trying to keep celebrating and emotions away. At least I tried to keep them from the others. So it all went away. Being a Prime can be a curse... Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"Not really... I think I did when I was a kid, but I can't even remember it anymore. When you fight for your life for the most of the time, it's not easy to find a way to these things. Because of everything I have done... and mainly to you, I wanted to make this day perfect. So it means it's all on me, no one else."

Optimus shook his head. "No, that's not it. We are supposed to spend time together, with everyone. Believe me, I don't want anything else for now. Just a calm evening, with... family." Megaton blinked and he looked at the star lying in the snow. He picked it up and he realized how stupid and harsh he was. "This is time of the year to make your close ones happy Megatron. I think it would make him happy, if you actually let him get that star up." Optimus said and Megatron looked at him.

"Well, I screwed it again." Megatron sighed and he looked around. "I don't know Optimus, but it feels weird. We are supposed to be together, and they will be all in their houses, separated..." He played a little with star in his hoof. "You know what Prime? Let's take them all to our home."

Optimus was thinking he got crazy. "You said what?"

"You said Prime. If this holiday means to spend time together, then we should be all together. Go home and prepare everything. I'll gather the gang." Megatron grinned and he then rushed into the house, where everyone was.

"OH PRIMUS HE'S NUTZ AGAIN!" Ratchet yelled and everyone made a step back. Megatron blinked and he looked at everyone. "Take presents, food and anything you need and come to my and Optimus' house. Now!" Every pony was looking at him with a confused look. "NOW!" Megatron shouted and they finally obeyed. Alicorn returned home and he saw Optimus got everything ready. "You are fast." Megatron grinned and he sniffed Optimus' mane. "Hmm, qualitie." "Megs..."

"What?"

"... Could you stop that for once?"

"Hmmmmmmmm, no." Warlord grinned and then they heard a ringing. "Well, let's the madhouse begin." He opened the door and the whole gang got in. Megatron took all things with magic and placed them to the living room to the tree. Every pony looked at him and Megatron unwrapped their scarves too. "Go there." Lord pointed to the living room and Decepticons with Autobots obeyed. In the living room was waiting Optimus.

"Er... why are we here Optimus?" Ratchet asked and Optimus with a smile answered. "It was Megatron's idea." Optimus could see a shiver in everyone's eyes. "Don't worry, it won't be anything bad." A hard swallow came from everyone and Optimus sighed. "Just sit down please."

"Yes, sit down before I will kick your ass." Megatron sounded and everyone did. "Good." Megatron then sat next to his mate.

"So... what are we suppose to do?" Arcee asked and Breakdown stretched his neck. "Is there some food here?" "Yeah I want food too." Bulkhead sounded.

"Do what you want, but just shut up!" Megatron growled. "Have fun, eat, drink, but don't break anything." He added few more words.

"So we are here to party?" WheelJack asked and Megatron nodded with rolled eyes. A crack and smash sounded and he already began to get red in the face. "I said... DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! WE NEEDED..."

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Ratchet struck in and alicorn began to bit his lip. "This was a bad idea Optimus."

"Give them chance, Megs."

"... you mean chance to ruin our home?" Optimus blinked and he brushed his mane with his hoof. "Qualitie, Megs." Decepticon blinked and then he made a please smile with lick on his lips.

To Megatron's relive, others didn't break anything else. It was just very interesting to watch them. You know it's a normal day, when you find Ratchet lying under the table with bottle.

"So... you are twins." Arcee said with wine in her hoof. Dreadwing with Skyquake just nodded at the same time. "Yes." Arcee sipped of her wine. "So... you like the same things?... you know... in bed?" Dreadwing with Skyquake looked at each other and hardly swallowed.

Knockout was walking around window with phone in his hoof. "Hello, 911 emergency? There's a handsome stallion here in the house..." He then saw reflection of him in the window. "Oh, wait a second, cancel that... hehehe... that's only me... meoooow."

"You know Megs, I have a feeling we forgot about something..."

Megatron looked at his mate, when he stopped sniffing Prime's mane. "About what?"

"... SHOCKWAVE!" Optimus shouted and after few minutes they were already dragging out shockwave out of his laboratory.

"NO! LET ME GO! FOR SAKE OF SILECE! EVERYTHING OF THIS IS ILLOGICAL! LET ME GO! I'LL START TO HAVE UNLOGICAL EMOTIONS LIKE HATE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Megatron was with a nasty grin and satisfaction watching as Breakdown with bulkhead got Shockwave into the house. Megatron then giggle. "Welcome to the party, Shockwave." He gave him Santa's hat on the head and beer into the hoof. "Enjoy it."

Shockwave was after that just sitting with grumpy look on his face. He then thought he would have heart attack. "HEEEEELOOOOOO, SHOCKWAVE!" Smokescreen greeted him with a wide grin and he then rushed to some other place.

"Optimus Bumblebee brought this." Megatron told to his mate and Prime took the letters by magic. "Oh... so they won't come." Megatron nodded and Optimus began to open letters. He took one and there appeared dancing dinosaurs and sounds.

"Me, Grimlock, very sorry not coming. Me save universe again. Merry Christmas. We return later." Optimus after while just smiled and he read other letters. There was too a letter from kids and Fowler. He then put them down on the table. "Well, at least we know they are all okay. It's a pity they can't come."

Megatron was watching his mate and then he patted him on the face with his hoof. "Well, when we have here even Shockwave, we can start the dinner." Optimus blinked and then he nodded with a smile.

It took a while, but in the finale, everyone was able to sit to the table in one piece. Optimus turned light off and lighted the candle on the table. "This belongs to Christmas dinner?" Megatron asked and Optimus shrugged. "It helps the atmosphere. So who wants a potato salad?" Prime took the bow of salad with magic. Everyone nodded and they began to take salad.

"I warn you all... stay calm... no food fight." Megatron growled. He was watching everyone with a sharp look, but Optimus then poked him to quit it. They all were quietly and content eating. Even Shockwave stopped to have a grumpy look and ate contently. After half of hour they were all full and actually waiting. The tree was shining with lights and Megatron then let presents appeared under it. He then sighed and stood up in front of the tree. "You can get the presents now."

The whole gang stood up and rushed over Megaarton. "WAIT, YOU GREEDY JERKS!" Megatron yelled and he then managed to stand up when every pony was already opening the gifts. Optimus just chuckled and he let his mate to lean on him. He smiled on Megatron and they then sat down to others.

"Here, Starscream, this one is for you, from me." Smokescreen gave Starscream the present and pegasus opened it. "I'm sure you will love it." White unicorn said and Starscream then took out high-heeled shoes. "Eh... Thanks SmokeScreen." Starscream thanked a bit blushing when he was looking at the shoes. Sure he liked this, but... Oh well, he never liked to get these kind of presents in public. "Don't forget, you are a stiletto high heel freak." Everyone laughed and they continued in giving presents.

Ratchet opened the box and he took out the beer. "The beer! I needed that! How did you know?"

"Oh, the brush. For my beautiful mane." Knockout grinned. "That will help me to be still the most beautiful one here."

Optimus began to open the present too and he found inside a book. "Oh Megs, thank you. Just what I wanted." Megatron smiled and he kissed Optimus on the cheek, but then he blinked when Arcee gave Optimus another gift. "Thank you, Arcee." Prime opened the box and there was another book. "The Guide for Future Mothers?" Megatron's blood froze and he wanted to crawl away, but Optimus kept him on the place. "Megs... I think this will be useful." Optimus said it with a devil look on his face and Megatron swallowed hard. They were all giving presents and Soundwave was surprised when Bumblebee gave him one. The yellow pony just smiled and went away and then others too gave Soundwave a present. Pegasus was visibly surprised, he himself was giving presents, but he didn't expected any.

"Wait... what's this?" Arcee frowned when he took out something what looked like... "Inflatable stallion, you know Arcee, when you are so alone, I got you a friend for long nights." Knockout grinned. Arcee didn't know if she should smash him into a face or thank him. After all this was Christmas, they were supposed to forgive each other. And she can beat hi up any other day. "...Thanks, Knockout."

"Optimus, tell that yellow monkey to use that skateboard outside'!" Megatron yelled and Bumblebee rather got out off the skateboard. In the next second SmokeScreen rushed around. "SNOWBOARD!"

They were continuing until all the presents were unwrapped and then they were just contently laying on the couch, or pillows on the floor, watching television. "You know Optimus... I think I can get used to this." Megatron purred and pulled his mate closer to him on the couch. Now in this moment, making war seemed so distant and useless. Being in warm and safe place with the ones you know seemed so much better. Man, he could really be stupid sometimes.

"Do you think it was perfect day, Megs?" Alicorn looked at Optimus and after a while he smiled. "No, but we tried. And I am happy with that. And... sorry for kicking you so hard today, Starscream." Pegasus just nodded and made himself comfortable on pillow. "If you want to, you can stay all here." Optimus announced and everyone looked at him. They all nodded with smiles and Knockout then took out mistletoe.

"Come on big boy, I'm waiting." Breakdown pulled Knockout close and they gently kissed and Knockout then snuggled to his mate. "I'll borrow this." Megatron said and he took the flower to them with magic. He then kissed Optimus and Starscream yawned when he looked at them. He then looked at Soundwave who was quite distant from others. His pets were snuggled to him.

Starscream actually had a present for the blue pegasus. He still has it, but when they smashed into each other today, Starscream lost the taste to give it to him. Starscream realized he actually got a present from Soundwave and he opened it to be unnoticed. He opened it and hided under his wing to see it was a very warm looking scarf with stars. Starscream rubbed it and he looked at Soundwave again. He was thinking for a while, but then he stood up and went out. Others noticed, but they just let him go. Starscream to his home and he stopped in front of Soundwave's present. He was looking at it for a while, but he just grabbed it with a sigh and he flew back to Optimus' and Megatron' house. He didn't want others to see he wants to give Soundwave a present. He left it upstairs near the window and he then slowly came down back to the room were others were resting.

It was a good thin they were all watching TV, eating, or talking and Soundwave wasn't so near them. He crawled to Soundwave and whispered. "Come with me." He whispered and sneaked out of the room. Soundwave slowly and silently followed him. They got upstairs and Starscream then took the present and reached to Soundwave. "Take it."

Blue pegasus blinked behind his glasses and he looked at Starscream. When the silver pegasus was holding the present for a while, Soundwave accepted and he took it. "Maybe you will actually like it." Starscream said and he then slowly returned to others. Soundwave then looked at the present. He could just take it to other presents, but for some reason he wanted to open it. After a while, he really did that. He took off the paper, opened quiet big box and inside was the... guitar. He blinked in wonder and he actually took off the glasses to have a good look at it. He had to admit Starscream had a good taste in instruments. There was to a paper. He took it, opened it and found out there were words.

_"Soundwave, you know I hate you, and for sure you hate me. I didn't want to give you a present after today, but I know I can be a jerk. You got me something and I think I should return a favor time by time, but I still really really, really hate you. Remember it. Do what you want with that guitar, I won't ask you if you are using it. Just Merry Christmas and all tat next weird stuff._

_P.S.: Happy Birthday, I know you have them tomorrow. There are still some things I remember for sure. I know you won't tell anyone you have birthday. Just enjoy the damn present._

_P.S.S.: I hate you_

_Starscream."_

Soundwave actually... smiled. This was Starscream's nature, he couldn't do anything about that. Soundwave was proud and he had problems to accept gifts. But for this evening... he could make a exception. He returned down a placed the guitar to the presents. Starscream was watching him with one eye and when blue pegasus returned on the pillow, Starscream just nodded on his own pillow. They would fall calmly asleep after some time. Bulkhead pulled close Bumblebee with SmokeScreen and covered them. Ratchet was happily snoring wit his beer in his hoofs. Shockwave was trying to not let his head explode from all illogical things happening here and pulled close Driller. Knockout snuggled to Breakdown. Dreadwung with Skyquake fell asleep together side by side. WheelJack just leaned on Bulkhead. CliffJumper after a while of thinking found his way to Arcee and she warmly welcomed him with hug. Starscream just snuggled into the pillow and blanket and Soundwave pulled close Laserbeak with Ravage. Optimus pulled himself close to his mate and Megatron covered him with his huge wings and blanket.

Even in the forest, Airachnid was surprised when she found in her house a present that was visibly from the town and it didn't do anything bad.

The rest of the evening was calm. Everyone was having fun, no one was left out, and for the first time after so many years they actually spent a happy, warm calm evening together. Without any need to fight, Optimus finally felt again that feeling, that he was missing for so long. They all belonged somewhere, they weren't alone. Megatron finally got his world where everyone was treated the same way. No slaves, no gladiators fighting for life. Just the soothing light of fireplace. Autobots or Decepticons, it didn't matter now. They were like family now.

There was falling a snow outside, but for now they were all warm.


End file.
